


Smoking Gun

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns. Guns. Guns. This was his world as much as hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Gun

Nobody could handle a gun like her. No matter what Davos said, she was staying. This city was getting dangerous and he needed all the help he could get, and the sole fact that they never bothered to search her for weapons just make her a even bigger asset.

Little did they know how much she’s actually packing. There was a knife on her little purse and one in her gather belt - what a shock it was to find it there, I almost cut my hand in it. There was the gun underneath her red coat and that smallish blade in her hair thingy.

I never asked why so much of them, never needed to know. She was really good with a gun. And the way her face lights up when I tell her there is a shooting down to be done is enough of a reason to me.


End file.
